


There Is Something About Family

by dailyrafferty



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyrafferty/pseuds/dailyrafferty
Summary: A little about when Donna met Gordon and Lily and Harvey met Clara. (This is my dream episode)
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Harvey Specter, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	There Is Something About Family

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thanks Beatriz (raffertymacht) for helping me with this (and correcting all my grammar mistakes - a LOT of them) and for really making it better! THANK YOU BEATRIZ, I LOVE YOU! 3
> 
> This is dedicated to Bianca (rayofciccone), who got really excited about this story when I tweeted this would be my dream episode, which never aired.
> 
> I hope you all like it!

**THERE IS SOMETHING ABOUT FAMILY**

_\- Present time -_

Harvey and Donna had decided to go to Boston after Donna talked to Lily on the phone for the first time, a few days ago. With all the Faye drama going on, it would be just a short visit on the weekend, though enough time for Donna and Lily to meet and have dinner at Marcus' restaurant on Saturday before visiting Gordon on Sunday morning and flying back to the city in the afternoon.

Their flight is scheduled for early in that afternoon, but they are stopping by the firm first since Harvey has a client meeting at 9a.m. and Donna needs to finish some paperwork for Faye before they leave for the airport.

"You know it's just 7:30, right?" Harvey says as he leaves the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, making a quick stop to give Donna - who's been struggling with a suitcase, again - a quick peck before he heads to the closet in order to get ready for the day.

"And you know we still need to have breakfast, and that you've got that meeting at 9, right?" Donna sighs heavily, closing the suitcase for the hundredth time. "We also need to leave the firm before 11 if we want to make it to the airport in time." She grabs her nécessaire and moves toward the bathroom so she can finish her makeup. "Did you ever finish packing?"

"Last night, before we went to bed." Harvey stops on the threshold, fixing his tie. After a few seconds analyzing her, he raises an eyebrow and lets out a chuckle. "You are nervous to meet my mom."

That's not a question and Donna's hand trembles a little - a move that would've gone unnoticed by anyone, but not by Harvey.

"No, I am not!" The redhead scoffs and focuses on organizing her makeup back on her case so as to avoid looking at his direction.

"Yes, you are!" She doesn't even need to look at her boyfriend to know that he has that mocking grin on his face she loves so much - though it can be very annoying sometimes, like now. "You were already up, fighting with that suitcase again," Harvey tilts his head towards it "when I woke up this morning."

"I was… just checking something." She shrugs, deep down knowing that her tone wasn't even convincing to herself, let alone to Harvey.

"You don't need to be nervous." Harvey says with that soft tone he saves just for her and hugs her from behind. "She already loves you!"

"You were nervous when you met mine." She faces the mirror, looking at him, as her body automatically melts on his.

"You ambushed me to meet your mom! I never really had a choice, you know."

"I needed a friend to help me out that night." Donna rolls her eyes - of course he would hold it against her now - but smiles at the memory. "You were dreading my dad just a few days ago, though, if I remember it correctly. Even though you'd already met him years ago."

"To be fair, your dad used to hate me." He defends. "But I made peace with him in the end. Not the case with you and my mom." Harvey pauses and his voice gets softer when he speaks again. "She told me she'd been rooting for us to be together for years."

"She told you that?" Harvey can feel her body freeze in surprise. Donna blinks a few times and finds his eyes in the mirror. "When?"

"When I told her we were together." He tightens his grip around her and gives her neck a kiss before resting his chin on her shoulder. "She said it's amazing and that she'd been rooting for us to be together for years. She also said that she's your fan just as much as Marcus is."

"Might be a Specter thing, then." Donna smiles at him, more relaxed and clearly touched by the revelation.

"To fall in love with you?" He mirrors her smile and her heart skips a beat. Hearing Harvey say these things still feels a little unreal to her, even when she knows it's true. "Must be!" He kisses her forehead before he leaves a thoughtful Donna in the bathroom in order to finish getting ready himself.

The morning passes by as quickly as Donna said it would and Ray drops both of them at the airport just in time for Harvey and Donna to check-in and get on their flight to Boston.

_\- 10 years ago -_

_"Harvey, where are you?" Donna asks before giving him time to answer his phone properly._

_"Home. I was just getting ready to go out." He frowns, just realizing the urgence in her voice. "Why?"_

_"I really need your help!" She whimpers. "Do you have a date? Could you come over and help me?"_

_"Is everything okay, Donna?" Harvey ignores her questions - too anxious to think about anything else._

_"Look, I need your help." It's all she says before she sighs and proceeds. "I have this couple coming over for dinner tonight, so I called Marcus yesterday and asked for a recipe." Donna pauses. "But it turns out, I'm not that good at following recipes."_

_"You need my help to cook your friends dinner?" Harvey mocks as relief settles. Thank God nothing serious has happened to her, he thinks. "On a Saturday night?"_

_"I don't have time for this Harvey." She sighs. He doesn't need to be next to her to know she's rolling her eyes. "Can you come over here to help me or not?"_

_"Fine." He chortles. "I'll be there as soon as possible."_

_"Thank you." There's another pause before Donna almost spills out the next words. "So… Did I mention that I need you here in under thirty minutes?" The redhead asks with a fake innocence. "Can you do that? Oh, also, can you bring two bottles of wine? From that store I like! And I've already called Ray, he'll be there in ten. He's probably bought the wine, though."_

_"It looks like you already knew I'd say yes." Harvey snorts. Of course she did, and of course he would. "I'll be there soon. Meanwhile, try not to burn your building down, okay?" He says playfully and hangs up before she can come up with a witty remark._

_Friends! Ha. Not really who Donna's expecting tonight, though it's better if Harvey believes so before he changes his mind. The food isn't the problem either - in fact, dinner is already waiting to be served._

_The truth is that her mother had had the brilliant idea to introduce Donna to her new boyfriend over dinner. But not only that, Clara also practically begged Donna to be the one hosting it due to her poor cooking skills, as if the situation couldn't get any more awkward. Someone else being there would definitely make things a lot more bearable, so Donna thought about asking Rachel to come, however, it had been a busy week in the office and by the time she remembered to ask the brunette if she could make it, Rachel was already all excited talking about the hot date she would have that same night._

_Harvey is the last person Donna wanted to call since she knows what him being there would imply, but now that she's running out of time and knowing her mom would be there at any minute, he would have to do. He gets to her place in less than 20 minutes, with two bottles of wine in hand, wearing casual clothes._

_"Harvey, thank you God you're here!" She breathes out in relief, closing the door behind him "Right on time!"_

_"I've always known you're a terrible cook." He grins at Donna as he enters her apartment._

_"Just so we're clear, I'm not!" She walks past him, getting the wine from his hands before heading to her kitchen. "Dinner is ready!"_

_"Did you lie to me so I would come over here?" Harvey frowns in amusement. "Why? If you wanted to have a date with me, all you had to do was ask." He winks at her and Donna rolls her eyes._

_Her intercom rings before she can reply. Harvey watches as Donna answers it and tells the doorman that whoever is downstairs is allowed to come up, and then she turns her attention back to him. "Please don't kill me, but… it's my mom."_

_"Your mom?!" His eyes widen and Donna's just glad she took the bottles to the kitchen or else she's sure he would've dropped them on the floor. "You said you'd be having dinner with your friends!"_

_"I said I'd be having dinner with a **couple**." She emphasizes the last word. " **You** thought they were my friends."_

_"And you made me come over here to have dinner with your mother?!" Harvey looks at her as if she's just grown two heads._

_"Come on, I've already met your dad." She tries to light up the situation. "It's not a big deal, really!"_

_"That's different, Donna!" He paces in a failed attempt to get the sudden anxiety out of his system. "Your father hates me."_

_"Don't worry, he's not coming, and that's the problem." She bites her lip and stares at Harvey's puzzled face. "I swear you will understand when she gets here. Please Harvey! I really need your help!" Her mother is already on her way up - Donna would beg him if she had to._

_Harvey ponders for a second._

_"So…" He cocks his head and gives Donna his signature grin. "Does that mean we're dating now?" As much as she'd love to wipe that smirk out of his face, relief spreads through her body._

_"No, Harvey, absolutely not! She knows you're my boss." Donna gives him a pointed look. "And my friend." She gets more serious. "I need you to be my friend and help me make this less awkward. Please."_

_That's the moment they hear two knocks on the door and Donna glances at him in expectation, just to make sure he'll stick to the plan. Harvey simply nods in agreement and the redhead follows to open the door to Clara and her new boyfriend._

_"Donna!" The older woman is the first to break the silence as she envelopes her daughter in her arms. "And who would that be?" She asks in a suggestive tone, breaking the hug and looking past Donna to the man behind her._

_"Harvey." He answers before Donna can, casually offering his hand for a handshake._

_"Oh, your boss, Harvey?" Clara raises an eyebrow, her attention is now back on her daughter, and for a moment the man who came with the older woman is forgotten._

_"Yes, mom, my **boss**." Donna resists the urge to roll her eyes. She doesn't have to look at Harvey to know he's got a smug grin on his face. Shaking her head, the redhead gestures for them to get inside before she completes. "And my friend." She adds before smiling at the man next to Clara. "And this is?"_

_"Oh, Donna, this is Tom!" Clara answers cheerfully. "I'm so glad you two are finally meeting!"_

_"Me too, mom." Donna fakes a smile she hopes her mother won't notice. "Dinner's ready, but I thought we could have drinks first."_

_Between the really bad jokes told by Tom during dinner and the not-so-bad ones Harvey made, things had gone way less awkward than Donna thought they would have. Not even Harvey having a piece of shrimp going straight out of his mouth to the back of Clara's hair - which her not noticing only made things funnier for the two of them - after he burst out laughing about one of Louis' shenanigans Donna was telling her mom._

_Soon enough, they're ready to leave and Tom says he'll go downstairs to get a cab while Clara says her goodbyes._

_"It was a lovely dinner, Donna." Clara starts after Tom leaves them alone at the door. "And I loved Harvey!" She confides since Harvey - who is too busy clearing the table - isn't around to hear. "He seems to be such a good man! Don't you think that maybe-"_

_"Mom, again." Donna rolls her eyes. "Harvey's my boss!"_

_"If you say so, my dear." Clara smirks and Donna just lets that go. "Anyway, it was a good evening. I hope we can do it again."_

_"Yeah. I hope so too." Donna answers with less enthusiasm. "Just let me know when you will be back in the city so we can arrange it."_

_"Will do. And maybe your handsome boss will be able to join us again." She whispers and winks at her daughter. "But now I really have to go. Tom's waiting downstairs and we have to go back to the hotel."_

_She hugs her mother and the older lady heads to the elevator as Donna closes the door and lets out a sigh._

_"Come on, it wasn't **that bad**." Harvey shows up behind her._

_"Okay, it could've been worse." She nods in agreement before looking up at him. "Thanks, Harvey. Really."_

_"You're welcome, Donna." He says softly before his smile turns into a smirk. "Now you owe me one." He says and gestures for them to go back to the living room._

_"No, I don't." Donna scoffs as she crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow. "I do too much for you already."_

_"I never made you have dinner with my mother." Harvey fills their empty glasses with some more wine._

_"You don't even talk to your mother." Donna points out and gets the wine Harvey's just served before sitting on the couch._

_"With my brother?" Harvey tries again, sitting next to her. He does know she has done too much for him already and that he'll probably owe her for the rest of his life, but he'll never get tired of teasing her._

_"I did meet you brother." Donna reminds him. "And his fiancée."_

_"When they showed up at the office!"_

_"Yeah, before dragging me out to dinner with you all."_

_"Marcus' fault, not mine!" Harvey says and Donna rolls her eyes, sipping her wine. They stay in silence for a moment before Harvey speaks again. "Okay, Donna. You know I know I'll never be able to repay you for everything you've done for me."_

_"I do. But it's always good to hear." She glances at him and takes another sip, feeling the warmth spread through her body - she's just not sure if it's the wine's doing or the way he's looking at her. For her own sanity, she tells herself it's the former._

_Sometimes, it's good to just be with him, having some drinks and enjoying each other's company, no work talk._

_They finish the bottle before he goes home._

_\- Present time -_

The first thing Harvey and Donna do when they arrive in Boston is deciding whether to rent a car or not, which Donna ends up convincing him it would be more practical since they need to go to the hotel before heading to Lily's and it would also be very useful during their weekend trip.

They stop by at the hotel just to check in and leave their bags there. Not 30 minutes later they're in the car again and, although Donna tries to hide, Harvey feels her uneasiness striking one more time.

"Hey." He softly calls for her and squeezes her hand in reassurance without taking his eyes off the road. "We've talked about this. She loves you already."

"I just can't help it, I guess." Harvey holds her hand as he stops at a red light.

"We're almost there. Everything's going to be fine." He gives her hand one last squeeze before releasing it in order to change gears and looks at her. "We'll be there in five."

The redhead nods and they are silent the rest of the way, until Harvey stops in front of what Donna believes to be Lily's house, and even before they have time to get out of the car, the front door opens.

"Look who's really here!" They hear Marcus' familiar voice and Donna snickers. Of course Marcus would be there.

"What are you doing here, Marcus?" Harvey asks as he opens the door for Donna. "Where's mom?"

"Mom's inside. And of course I'm here! I had to see if Donna was really coming." The younger man smiles at the redhead.

"Here I am!" Donna says as they reach the front door.

"Here you are!" Marcus envelopes her in a hug. "I couldn't believe it when mom said you were coming. I just had to see it with my own eyes."

"You thought I'd lied when I told mom I was bringing Donna with me?" Harvey scoffs before giving his brother a hug.

"Come on, you can't blame me, Harvey." Marcus says when they part. "I thought you lied when you said Donna's _finally_ your girlfriend. It took you long enough."

Donna laughs and before Harvey can respond, Lily joins them at the door.

"Harvey! Donna! Come on in! I sent Marcus to let you both in, not to keep you guys here outside."

"I was just making sure he wasn't lying." Marcus shrugs already inside the house.

Harvey notices Donna's firm grip on his hand again, so he pulls her closer as they enter the living room.

"Donna!" Lily gestures for them to sit on the couch after enveloping both of them in a maternal hug. "It's really good to have you here."

"It's really good to be here, Lily! And to finally meet you in person." She looks at her mother-in-Law before switching her gaze to Marcus. "And to see you again, too, Marcus!"

"I remember when Gordon met you." Lily says and Donna foundly smiles at the memory of meeting him, years ago. "He was enchanted by you when he came home that night. He said he just had to spend a few minutes with you to see what neither of you was ready to admit." She laughs.

"To see what?" Harvey asks, completely oblivious, which only makes Lily roll her eyes.

"That you two were already in love with each other then."

"Yes," Marcus jumps in the conversation. "He came home after meeting Donna and was all like, 'I met Donna, she's really beautiful, and smart, and Harvey just can't see how bad he's got it for her'." He tries to mimic Gordon, making everyone in the room laugh.

"Oh, so you've been in love with me since then?" Donna raises an eyebrow at Harvey. She's teasing him, he knows it, and she knows he does, but Donna thinks it's fun to do so anyway.

"Maybe I have." He grins and for a moment there, they just gaze at each other and get trapped in their blissful bubble, forgetting all about Marcus and Lily, until Harvey bursts it, leaning a bit toward Donna. "But, apparently, I'm not the only one."

"Well, maybe I have." She shrugs.

"So," Marcus brings them back to the room "you're staying here?"

"No, we're staying at the Ritz until tomorrow morning." Harvey intertwines his fingers with Donna's and places their hands on her lap.

"Why aren't you staying here?" Marcus asks. "Or at my house?"

"Marcus, leave them alone." Lily jumps in before Marcus can keep questioning them. "They just got together and staying here or at your house is probably the last thing they want right now."

"We'll probably get up early tomorrow to visit dad before we go back to the city." Harvey explains.

"You two came all the way here just to have dinner with us tonight?" Marcus frowns.

"We came so mom and Donna could meet." Harvey answers before Donna follows.

"Things have been difficult at the firm lately. We've been really busy, with a lot of stuff to solve down there." She tries to explain without having to tell all about Faye and what has happened in the last few months. "We'll make sure to come back here as soon as possible to spend more time with you all, though."

"We'll have time for all that. I'm looking forward to it already." Lily smiles. "Have you two eaten yet?" She's already getting up, ready to go to the kitchen.

"Yeah, mom, on the plane."

"Oh, but I can heat up some food for you two. Bobby's not coming home until later tonight and we'll have dinner at the restaurant, so you can eat if you want. That tiny plane food doesn't really feed anyone."

"Oh, you're too kind, but we're good, Lily, thank you." Donna beams at her again. "But Harvey told me you'd probably have some old photos to show me." Harvey sighs heavily and both women laugh. "I'm sure he'd rather you didn't, which only makes me want to see them even more." The redhead gives him a quick smirk before turning her attention back to Lily.

"Of course I do!" Lily lights up with excitement and Harvey rolls his eyes. "You two are having at least some coffee. Could you help me, Donna?"

"Are you two ganging up against me already?" Harvey asks even though he already knows the answer, and he's not even slightly mad about it.

"Oh, honey, we've already done that when we first spoke on the phone the other day." Donna giggles and gives him a peck before following Lily to the kitchen.

Harvey lets out a chuckle as his eyes follow Donna until she disappears. He never thought he'd see the day where he'd be sitting in his mom's living room after introducing her to his girlfriend - which happened to be the only and one, Donna.

"I really am happy for you and Donna, Harvey." Marcus interrupts his thoughts..

"Thanks. So am I, Marcus." He grins at his brother. "Do we have a table booked at your restaurant for tonight?"

"Mom booked it when you called her to let her know you two would be coming this weekend." Marcus pauses. "She was really excited to meet her, you know."

"I know. So was Donna, even though she was a little nervous at first."

"And now they're probably bonding by making fun of you in the kitchen as they go through your baby photos." Marcus snickers as he pats Harvey on the back.

"They probably are." Harvey smiles. "And you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way."

_\- 12 years ago -_

_"Harvey, I'm going home!" Donna enters the office where the lawyer is swamped with paperwork about the last case Jessica assigned him. His table smaller than necessary for the amount of files on there._

_"It's six o'clock." He replies without looking at her._

_"And like I said, I'm going home. Unless you need help with those." Her last sentence makes him move his eyes from the papers up to her._

_"I don't. It's almost all sorted out."_

_"Are you sure? Because you look as lost as you were when Jessica dropped it all earlier today." Donna smirks at him as she crosses her arms in front of her chest._

_"I'm not lost! I'm almost done and then I'll be out of here."_

_"Don't forget your father's in the city, they start playing at 9." If he doesn't want her help, she won't insist. She's already learned that sometimes he just needs to do what he thinks it's best for the case._

_"I won't. You blocked my calendar like a month ago."_

_"Okay." She giggles. "So like I said, I'm going home now. Goodnight, Harvey." She says already on her way back to her cubicle to get both her purse and coat._

_"You have a date!" Harvey teases her before returning his attention to all the documents on his desk._

_"I might have one, who knows?" Is all the redhead says before she heads toward the elevator._

_It's a Friday night and she's leaving earlier than usual. Since Harvey said he doesn't need her help, she's going home in order to take a shower, and maybe drink a glass of wine, before getting into a cab to meet Gordon at the bar he said he would be playing._

_She's been working for Harvey for three years now, and tonight is the first night that Gordon is in the city and they are both free to see him play. When Gordon called her about a month ago to say that he'd gotten a gig in New York, Donna blocked Harvey's calendar like she always does when his dad is around, and she made sure to save the date so she could go see him too._

_Whenever Gordon calls Harvey, even if he already knows his son's not in the office, he never misses a chance to say how much he wants to meet the only girl who's managed to stay in his son's life for longer than a couple of weeks. Donna just laughs and says she's kept herself in his life and only makes Harvey believe he's the one keeping her._

_Wearing just a pair of jeans and a simple black top underneath one of her favorite coats, Donna leaves her apartment around 7:30. She's already been to the bar Gordon will be playing at, so she knows there's no need for fancy clothes or uncomfortable dresses. After a quiet half hour ride, the driver pulls over and she smiles, knowing she would have enough time to talk to Gordon before the show starts, or even before Harvey gets there, which will probably take him another hour since she knows Harvey's… Harvey. But she also knows he's barely had the chance to see his dad the way he'd want these days, so she will do her best to leave them both alone to talk and just enjoy each other's company._

_She steps inside and her eyes scan the place for Gordon. All the photos she's seen were enough to help her find him next to the bar and she makes her way across the room to him._

_"Excuse me, are you the famous Gordon Specter?" The old man turns his attention to her as soon as he hears her so familiar voice. "Only if you are the famous Donna Paulsen!"_

_"Of course I am." She gives him a warm smile as he gets up and envelopes her in a hug. The redhead wasn't expecting him to be so amiable with her and the action takes her by surprise for a fraction of second before she can return the gesture._

_"It's about time I can put a face to the voice!" Gordon says as soon as he lets her go from his arms._

_"It's about time I get to hear you play live." The smile hasn't left her face. "I'm sure it's even better than listening to the vinyls with Harvey at the office."_

_"You like jazz?" Gordon asks as surprised as she expected him to be._

_"I like your music. It's calm and relaxing after a stressful day at work." She replies and the corner of her lips threatens to curl upward. "Sometimes I just join Harvey late at night for a bit before I go home."_

_"If I knew you liked my music this much, I would've gotten you some copies already." He laughs, touched by her kind words. "But Harvey never told me."_

_"Does Harvey talk about anything other than himself, Law or baseball?" She raises an eyebrow and smirks at the older man in front of her. Gordon simply smiles, but Donna sees something else in his eyes. She's just not sure what it is._

_"He talks about you sometimes." He pauses, lost in thought - enough not to notice the subtle blush on her cheeks. She wasn't expecting that answer. "How you annoy him until he calls me back. Or how you won't shut up until he says he's already on his way to see me play." His explanation makes her snicker before Gordon speaks again. "And where is he?"_

_"Probably still buried in all the files Jessica gave him this morning. He'll get here, though." Donna answers his question and pauses to check the time on her phone. "Before nine, I hope." She completes before Gordon can say anything else._

_"Can I get you anything to drink?" He asks her, already signaling to the guy behind the bar. "Does he know you're here?"_

_"I'll have a martini." She tells the barman, who also takes Gordon's order - a Macallan 18 - which makes Donna open an involuntary smile, though quick enough for Gordon not to see. "And no, he doesn't. That's why he'll probably get here as late as possible. I just want to enjoy my time with you before your son tries to steal my spotlight!" Gordon shakes his head and laughs as he takes both their drinks to a table near them._

_"So tell me again why you haven't left my son yet." The conversation flows effortlessly between them. They go from talking about Harvey, their work and the firm to Donna, her dream to become an actress and the reason she decided she'd be better off following Harvey to Pearson Hardman than getting more and more frustrated after every audition she didn't get. Talking to him is just as easy as it's always been over the phone, and before the redhead or the musician realizes, it's almost nine._

_Harvey gets there, right on time for Gordon's performance just like Donna knew he would. When looking around for his old man, his eyes land on Donna before he can notice anyone else - not even the person she's chatting so excitedly with. He wasn't expecting her to be there, but now that he knows she is, a smile comes across his face. It's about time his dad meets the woman. Maybe now he'll stop asking him when he would let that happen._

_"I've come all the way here to make you company, but I see you're not alone." His voice makes Donna stop mid sentence and Gordon moves his eyes to his son._

_"A much better company, I must add." She turns to him, biting her lip to prevent her from laughing. Harvey may be trying to hide his surprise, but the sparkle in his eyes betrays him and of course she notices._

_"I never said that!" Harvey replies and she turns her attention back to Gordon._

_"But you definitely thought." Donna winks at Gordon and takes a sip from her martini before giving her boss - who's shaking his head with a grin on his face - a discreet look._

_For a moment, Gordon just studies the way they act around each other and doesn't fail to notice the smile plastered on both Harvey and Donna's faces. It's clear to him that they enjoy the banter between them._

_"She's indeed a better company than you are." Gordon jokes, standing up to hug his son. "And you were right, son." He nods when they part. "Donna really is beautiful."_

_Donna's heart skips a beat and she tries her best not to choke on her martini when she hears the words coming out of his mouth, but plays it cool before any of the men notice._

_"Dad-" his embarrassment is evident when the younger man looks down, which only makes Gordon let out a laugh._

_"Better company! Like I said." Donna switches back to the previous subject, not wanting the situation to get any more awkward._

_"Why didn't you tell me you'd be here?" Harvey follows her lead, still surprised to see her sitting there with his father despite what just happened._

_"I've come to the conclusion that if I ever want the chance to see your dad play live, I'd better invite myself to one of his gigs." Donna rolls her eyes to add some drama to her answer. "If I were to wait for you to invite me, I'd probably only listen to his vinyls for the rest of my life."_

_"You never said you want to see him." Harvey frowns. "I'd have invited you years ago if I knew."_

_"Always waiting for me to tell you everything." She sighs dramatically and Gordon laughs at them. They'd make a good couple if they ever tried to be together, he ponders. He already had a feeling before meeting her, but now he's really sure Donna is the one for his son._

_"Well, now that you're here, I'll leave you two and go check everything with the guys." Gordon finishes his drink and places the glass on the table. "You kids be good, and behave, until I can get back here."_

_"I'll keep him on his toes, don't worry. That's kind of my job after all." She winks at the older man and now it's Harvey's turn to roll his eyes at both Donna and Gordon before his dad leaves them._

_\- Present time -_

Dinner with Lily and Marcus went as smoothly as Harvey knew it would. Donna and his mom became fast friends and she felt so comfortable around his family as though she's been part of their lives forever - the same way she used to feel around Gordon the times she got to spend with him.

The next morning, they get up earlier than usual for a Sunday so they can have some breakfast at the hotel before heading to visit Gordon's grave, and once again, a bit of anxiety strikes Donna - a different kind of anxiety, though. Harvey's always visited his dad alone, usually on his death anniversary, but today she's coming with him and she doesn't really know what to expect.

Harvey pulls over a few blocks away from the cemetery, and when Donna gives her boyfriend a puzzled look, he explains he just needs to make a quick stop in order to buy a bottle of Macallan 18 like he always does when he visits Gordon. She nods and gives his tight a soft squeeze in understanding, and before he can leave the car, Harvey tells her he'd love it if she joined them for their drink and makes sure she knows Gordon would be more than happy to finally see them together if he were still alive.

Although that's a simple gesture, Harvey's been doing it for years and Donna knows how this tradition is very personal and special to him as every other aspect of their relationship.

They walk through the place hand in hand, and apart from the soft "Hey, dad. Look who's here with me today" that Harvey whispers when they find Gordon's tombstone, they don't talk much. It's an emotional moment and Donna is glad to just be there by his side and give him the support she never could before.

It's not Gordon's death anniversary just yet, so they will be back there in a few months. For Harvey, visiting his dad used to be a once in a year thing since flying to Boston would always bring up a lot of stuff he didn't want to face. However, making peace with his mom and finally getting into a relationship with Donna has made him become a better man, and he sure plans to pay a visit to him more often so he can tell his dad all about this new chapter of his life with the two most important women in his life.

Not today, though. Today, a drink with Donna and his dad is all Harvey needs before they head back to New York and to all the madness Faye has brought into the firm with her.

**THE END**


End file.
